Love Today
by RheaLupin aka MissMoony
Summary: Sirius schleicht sich aus James' Bett, frühstückt aber mit Lily, Lily will sich mit James treffen. Was ist da los?


_Für Lina, die weiß warum :) Fast so etwas wie ein Geburtstagsgeschenk, nur viel schöner :)_

_**Disclaimer:** Auch nach stundenlangen Verhandlungen wollte JKR ihr Schaffen jetzt nicht herschenken._

_**Musik: **"Love Today" von Mika  
_

* * *

**Love Today**

Sonnenstrahlen bahnten sich ihren Weg durch den Schlitz der schweren Vorhänge, die den Schlafsaal der Jungen aus der siebten Klasse verdunkelten. Langsam begannen sich die Körper unter den Laken zu regen und ab und zu konnte man ein Murmeln hören.

Ein Bettvorhang öffnete sich und Sirius Black stahl sich aus dem Bett seines Freundes James Potter, jedoch nicht ohne ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Lippen zu hauchen. Er schlich in die Dusche, aus der er kurze Zeit später, gekleidet in seine Schuluniform, herauskam, die Schlafsaaltür leise aufmachte, durch sie hindurchschlüpfte und sie genau so langsam wieder hinter sich schloss.

Kurze Zeit später kroch auch James aus seinem Bett, sah sich einmal verwirrt um, griff recht verpeilt nach seiner Brille und stand auf.

„Guten Morgen, Remus.", murmelte er dem Angesprochenen zu, der gerade versuchte, sich aus seinen Decken zu befreien, die über Nacht irgendwie beschlossen hatten, ihn zu fesseln.

„Morgen, James.", erwiderte der Gefesselte atemlos und noch etwas neben sich.

James sah sich um. Er sah Peter noch friedlich schlafen in seinem Bett. Kein Wunder, es war ja auch Samstag und sie konnten so lange schlafen, wie sie wollten. Warum war er dann eigentlich wach? Genau! Er hatte gespürt, wie Sirius aus dem Bett geglitten ist und war dann verwirrt, als seine Wärmequelle, an die er sich geschmiegt hatte, nicht zurückgekommen war. Plötzlich stahl sich ein Grinsen auf sein Gesicht. Heute waren sie einen Monat zusammen. Vielleicht bereitete Sirius ja eine Überraschung für ihn vor. James musste grinsen. Er selbst würde Sirius ganz kitschig eine Rose schenken.

„Remus, weißt du, wo Sirius hin ist?"

„Nein, James. Vielleicht ist er schon zum Frühstück. Oder fliegen." Remus hatte sich inzwischen aus seinen Decken befreit und saß im Schneidersitz in seinem Bett.

„Hmh, gut möglich." James wirkte nachdenklich und verschwand im Bad. Als er kurze Zeit später herauskam war Remus in ein Buch vertieft. Er verabschiedete sich und ging hinunter in die Große Halle. Wenn er schon so früh wach war, konnte er genauso gut frühstücken.

Er betrat die fast leere Halle und wäre fast rückwärts wieder hinausgestolpert. Dort, am Gryffindortisch saß Sirius, in ein Gespräch mit Lily Evans vertieft. Wie so oft in letzter Zeit. James spürte einen Stich in seinem Herz, setzte sich jedoch zu ihnen.

„Guten Morgen.", murmelte er und nahm sich einen Toast.

Sirius und Lily erwiderten den Morgengruß, sahen ihn dabei aber nicht an. Während James frühstückte unterhielten sich die beiden im Flüsterton weiter, aber so sehr sich James auch anstrengte, er konnte sie nicht hören. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie einen Zauber über sich gelegt. Nach einigen Minuten stand Lily auf und küsste Sirius auf die Wange.

„Viel Spaß! Und James...", der Angesprochene sah sie an. „Heute Abend muss ich vor dem Abendessen was mit dir besprechen. Wir treffen uns im Schülersprecherzimmer." Sie lächelte die beiden an und lief aus der Halle.

„Du triffst dich oft mit Lily in letzter Zeit." James war sauer auf Sirius, dass dieser nicht daran dachte, dass sie einen Monat zusammen waren und sauer auf sich, dass er so was von Sirius erwartete.

Sirius schnappte nach Luft. „Ja, und? Wir verstehen uns eben."

„Gut, wenn du dich so gut mir ihr verstehst, dann fick sie doch." James warf sein Besteck auf den Teller, sprang auf und stürmte hinaus. Er hielt es im Schloss nicht mehr aus, er musste hinaus.

Gerade, als er es sich an der Buche am See gemütlichen machen wollte kam der Mensch auf ihn zu, nach dem ihm am wenigsten war. Severus Snivellus Snape.

"Na, Potter. Gewitter im Schwulenparadies?", näselte Snape. Dabei sah er sehr selbstgefällig aus. „Hat dich der kleine Blutsverräter für ein Schlammblut verl-"

Snape kam nicht dazu, seinen Satz zu Ende zu sprechen. James hatte ihn mit einem _Levicorpus _in die Luft befördert und ließ ihn nun ganz langsam zum See schweben.

„Weißt du, Snivellus,", knurrte James bedrohlich. „Du hast Glück, dass ich deine gelb-grauen Unterhosen heute nicht sehen will. Mir wird sonst schlecht." James steckte seinen Zauberstab ein, was dazu führte, dass Snape kopfüber in den See fiel und prustend und nach Luft schnappend an die Oberfläche kam, als James wieder in Richtung Schloss lief.

„Irgendwann bezahlst du dafür, Potter." Snape legte soviel Hass in diesen Namen wie möglich, doch James hörte ihn nicht mehr.

James war den ganzen Tag unruhig. Ihn hielt es nicht lang an einem Platz. Vom See ging er in die Eulerei, von der Eulerei in die Große Halle, von dort wieder auf die Ländereien. Er schlich am Verbotenen Wald entlang, wieder zum See und erneut in die ehrwürdigen Hallen Hogwarts. Lily wollte doch mit ihm sprechen. Vor dem Schülersprecherzimmer fing diese ihn ab.

„Okay, Evans, was ist? Ich habe nicht den ganzen Abend Zeit?" James wirkte leicht ungehalten.

Lily lächelte. „Ach ja, stimmt. Du musst wieder wie ein Irrer auf den Ländereien rumlaufen. Los, komm mit."

Sie schloss ihre zierlichen Finger um James Arm und zog ihn mit sich.

„Ähm ... Lily? Wir gehen in die falsche Richtung. Um ins Schülersprecherzimmer zu kommen, musst du die Tür aufmachen, weißt du?"

„Das weiß ich ... Wir gehen nicht rein."

James blickte Lily skeptisch an, sagte aber nichts und ließ sich von ihr durch Hogwarts ziehen.

Vor einer James nur allzu bekannten Tür blieb sie stehen. Sie klopfte und wartete, bis ihr geöffnet wurde.

„Hi!" Sirius öffnete die Tür und lächelte Lily an. James schien er nicht wahr zu nehmen.

Lily zog James in den Raum der Wünsche, in dem ein Himmelbett und ein Tisch mit 2 Gedecken stand, und wurde dort aber von Sirius in dessen Arme gezogen und überschwänglich auf die Wangen geküsst.

„Soll ich euch jetzt beim Ficken zusehen, oder was?", giftete James die beiden an.

Sirius sah James mit einem langen, intensiven Blick aus seinen wimpernschweren Augen an. Er drückte Lily noch einen letzten Kuss auf die Wange und schob sie aus der Tür hinaus. Dann drehte er sich um und sah James an.

„Wenn ich hier einen ficke, dann dich." Dieser Satz, gepaart mit Sirius unwiderstehlichem Grinsen brachte James dazu, seinen Freund perplex anzusehen. Noch verblüffter war er, als Sirius ihn auf einen der Stühle setzte und sich vor ihn kniete, die Arme auf seinen Knien verschränkte und ihn anlächelte.

„James, wir sind jetzt einen Monat zusammen. Und ich dachte, das wäre ein besonderer Moment, dir etwas zu sagen ..." Sirius hielt einen Moment inne, holte tief Luft und sah James dann in die Augen.

„Ich liebe dich, James Potter."

James blickte Sirius einen Moment lang ungläubig an, dann grinste er breit, zog Sirius hoch und verwickelte ihrer beiden Münder und Zungen in einen leidenschaftlichen und innigen Kuss.

„Und ich dachte, du hättest es vergessen ..." Der Rest von James Gemurmel ging in einem Aufkeuchen unter.

Sirius zog James auf das große Himmelbett. Die Kerze auf dem Esstisch brannte einsam herunter und das Essen wurde am nächsten Tag unangetastet von den Hauselfen abgeräumt.

* * *

_Ist euch eure Aufgabe klar?_


End file.
